Headset
by Alisa Jang
Summary: cuma karena headset dan Junmyeon bisa ooc dalam sehari -bad summary- / SuLay / JoonXing


Title : Headset

Genre : Humor (kalau lucu sih)

Rating : K+

Cast : JoonXing –of course, beibeh-

and mention to Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari mendung dengan sedikit rintikan halus air langit yang turun adalah suasana sempurna untuk beralasan datang terlambat ke kampus. Namun tidak dengan salah satu mahasiswa tamvan ini -Junmyeon namanya- yang lebih memilih datang lebih awal bahkan sebelum gedung selesai di pel oleh beberapa petugas kebersihan kampus. Rajin? Terimakasih, tapi Junmyeon tak seteladan itu dia hanya ingin melanjutkan beberapa rangkumannya yang minggu lalu belum ia selesaikan sebelum dosen yang bersangkutan datang dan dia terancam gagal wisuda (yaa...ga separah itu juga sih).

Dia sekarang sudah berada di kelasnya dengan tampang yang kelihatan sekali kalau nyawanya masih tertinggal 65% di kamar mandi, tanpa melihat apapun segera ia meletakkan tasnya di meja dan mulai duduk. Tapi seketika Junmyeon mengernyit...

"aduh... pantatku kok rasanya aneh ya, kayaak...ada sakit-sakitnya gitu."

Pantat? Rasanya aneh? Ada sakit-sakitnya?, apa jangan-jangan Junmyeon semalem abis...

Aahh bukan..bukan...

Junmyeon berdiri dan memastikan apa kiranya yang terasa bergelombang ketika ia duduk barusan.

"Headset? Punya siapa ya?" dia memungut dan memperhatikan seksama barang yang baru saja dia temukan

"warna ungu ya, hmm...kalau dilihat dari warnanya sih sepertinya milik perempuan. Hahay... simpen aja deh siapa tau yang punya cantik, kan lumayan bisa diajak kenalan."

/ Junmyeon jomblo banget ya? /enggak, just built a relationship with freedom/ preett-_-"/

Si tamvan yang jomblo itupun memasukkan headset tersebut kedalam saku kemejanya dan melanjutkan apa yang sedari awal menjadi tujuannya datang pagi-pagi ke kampus.

Terlarut dengan kegiatannya Junmyeon bahkan sampai tak mengindahkan derap langkah cepat yang semakin lama semakin mendekat keruangan dimana dia berada, hingga..

Braakk...

"EH AYAAM..." Junmyeon menjingkat sampai pulpennya terlempar.

' _sialan tuh orang sape sih, hancur sudah wibawa gue, untung masih sepi'_ -batinnya

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Junmyeon karena sedari tadi tersangka penggebrakan pintu hanya diam

"aku Yixing."

"aku Junmyeon."

"nggak nanya sih-_- ,apa tadi ada orang lain kesini sebelum kamu"

"nggak tau, tapi aku nggak liat siapa-siapa daritadi jadi kemungkinan..."

"kalau gitu kamu liat headset warna ungu nggak?"

' _apaan sih, belom juga selesai ngomong udah dipotong aja, ayam kali eyke'_ –Myeon udah deh -

"eh jawaab, kok diem aja sih?" Yixing mulai sebel

"nggak liat" Junmyeon ketularan dongkol

"gitu kek daritadi, yaudah aku minta tolong sama kamu nanti kalau liat headsetku disini, bilang sama dia dicari Yixing suruh ke ruang 218 yaa..."

"iyaa..." Junmyeon masih sisa dongkolnya

"oke kalau gitu aku pergi, makasih sebelumnya"

"sama-sam...laaah main pergi aja, dasar aneh masa aku suruh ngebilangin headset, kan aku belum tau headset itu yang wajahnya gimana." Junmyeon jenius juga rupanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 11.30 dan Junmyeon sedang bersiap untuk pulang mengabaikan riuh teman-temannya yang silih berganti meninggalkannya

"Myeon turun bareng nggak?" itu Minseok dan beberapa temannya yang lain

"nggak deh, duluan aja"

"yaudah, kita duluan ya"

"oke brauww"

Masih sibuk memasukkan satu persatu peralatannya, tiba-tiba Junmyeon inget sesuatu, kalau dia masih nyimpen headset temuannya tadi pagi. Dia perhatikan lagi headsetnya sama seperti ketika ia menemukannya pertama kali tadi.

"kok sampe sekarang nggak ada yang nyariin headset sih, apa emang sengaja ditinggal?" Junmyeon pikun rupanya, ketularan yang ono noh #dipelototinyixing :D

"eh tapi...sebentar, tadi pagi kan kayaknya ada yang nyariin headset ya?, oooooh ya ya ya...anak itu yang pagi-pagi udah kesetanan(?)...tapi masa headset warna ungu? Pfftt...kan dia cowok."

Hmmh, inget sih Junmyeon tapi nggak lengkap juga, pan tadi udah dibilangin icing headset warna ungu bang_-

"hmm... tapi kalau diinget-inget lagi dia manis juga, mukanya yang ngeblank itu loh, aduuuh pengen aku kantongi rasanya,hehehe"

Sambil mesam-mesem dan nunduk mainin headsetnya –headset orang- Junmyeon melangkah perlahan keluar kelas tapi yang namanya jodoh ga kemana, dari arah berlawanan Yixing dateng dengan langkah cukup cepat sambil nunduk juga benerin strap arlojinya, yang emang niatnya datengin kelas Junmyeon buat nanyain headsetnya lagi, sampai tiba waktunya untuk...

"aaahh..."

 _~love is a momeeeeent~_ backsound ceritanya

Junmyeon menahan orang yang bertabrakan dengannya barusan dengan merangkul punggungnya (bayangin yang di sinetron-sinetron gitu lah ya). Junmyeon terpaku, untuk beberapa saat dia merasa kakinya tak menapak tanah, darahnya berdesir tak karuan, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan,

' _cantiknya ya Tuhan...dia cantik sekali kalau dilihat dari dekat begini, mata coklatnya, hidung mancungnya, bulu mata lentiknya, poni rambutnya, aroma parfumnya, alangkah bahagianya kalau aku bisa...'_

.

.

"permisi"

"hah..." serasa dibanting ke tanah, Junmyeon dan Yixing kompak menoleh ke sumber suara, pake cengo, dan berdiri tegak kembali dengan kikuk

"bisa minggir sebentar? Kalian sudah 2 menit seperti itu dan aku lelah menunggu. Aku harus masuk mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal agar aku bisa cepat pulang." Ucap pelaku penginterupsian dengan wajah kelewat datar.

"aa..em..ee..ya..ya..tentu saja silahkan" Junmyeon dan Yixing langsung memisahkan diri memberi jalan untuk pria tersebut –teman sekelas Junmyeon yang bernama Sehun- masuk dan mengambil apa yang dia cari. Setelahnya dia langsung pergi melewati Junmyeon dan Yixing begitu saja.

Kembali lagi ke JoonXing yang sepertinya terlihat kaku setelah kejadian barusan.

"emm, ngomong-ngomong kamu mau apa kesini?"

"kebalik... kamu yang baru dateng dan ini kelasku jadi aku yang harusnya tanya gitu sama kamu." Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Junmyeon.

"emang tadi aku mau ngapain ya?" pikunnya balik lagi ke yang punya

Junmyeon sabar nunggu kok...

' _untung cantik, kalau enggak gue tekling juga nih orang'_ Junmyeon mulai nggak selow

"ahaa...aku ingat aku mau nanyain lagi apa kamu udah nemuin headsetku?" akhirnya inget.

"emang headset kamu warna apa?"

"ungu"

"ungu...maksudmu ini?" Junmyeon menunjukkan headset yang di pegangnya

"naah iyaa itu headsetku, alhamdulillah ya Gusti...untung ketemu, akhirnya uang jajan Yixing nggak jadi berkurang buat beli headset baru."

' _gokil nih cowok, girang banget timbang headset satu doang. Bisa kali gue beliin sekarung." /_ Junmyeon dan sifat alaminya-_-/

"makasih ya... ya ampun untung kamu temuin emm siapa namamu?"

"Junmyeon"

"ah iya, makasih banget ya Junmyeon."

"sama-sama, lain kali simpen yang bener ya biar nggak ketinggalan lagi." Junmyeon mulai ngeluarin jurus 'senyum seribu malaikat'

Alamaak senyumnya, Yixing terpesona gitu kan jadinya...

"emm, Junmyeon, kamu mau pulang ya?"

Tuh kan, tingkahnya aja mendadak shy shy cat gitu

"ee, i..iya"

' _yasalaam imut banget sih dia ini kalau malu-malu gitu.'_ Batin Junmyeon mendadak kacau.

"kalau gitu, jalan bareng yuk." Ajak Yixing masih malu-malu

"apa? Kita baru ketemu dan kamu sudah mau ngajak aku kencan?"

"kencan?" Yixing bingung, perasaan tadi dia nggak ngomong gitu

"terus, kamu ngajak jalan gitu, apa namanya kalau bukan kencan?"

"iiiih apaan sih, aku cuma ngajak kamu jalan bareng keluar gedung, pasti kamu mau ke parkiran juga kan ngambil kendaraanmu?" Yixing gemes liatnya

"eoh..hehe..kirain." malu sendiri kan bang? Ge-eR banget sih jadi orang

Walaupun udah ngomong mau jalan tapi kenyataannya nih ulet berdua bukannya buru-buru jalan malah diem-dieman lagi, yaa Junmyeon doang sih yang diem, terpesona aja gitu liat bongkahan gulali hidup (Yixing maksudnya, kan dia manis-manis legit gimanaaa gitu) didepannya yang gerak-gerak awkward.

' _aduuh itu bibirnya di jilat-jilat sendiri, di gigit-gigit sendiri, di kulum-kulum sendiri, kode deh kayaknya.'_ Batin Junmyeon ke-PD-an lagi

Merasa lawannya daritadi tak ada respon sama sekali akhirnya Yixing berhenti nggak fokus dan mencoba memandang Junmyeon untuk menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi ternyata dia salah strategi, nyatanya bukan maksud hatinya yang keluar malah tatapannya terkunci dengan orbs kelam Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang sendirinya udah ngeres daritadi merasa mendapat kesempatan -karena menurutnya Yixing juga mulai terpesona padanya- dan perlahan-lahan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Yixing.

Yixing apalagi, dia ikut terbawa suasana dan matanya perlahan menutup seiring dengan semakin mendekatnya kepala Junmyeon dan bersiap menerima apa yang akan dilakukan Junmyeon padanya.

' _sedikit lagi... hidungnya udah deket.'_ Batin Junmyeon was was

' _first kiss gue, mama first kiss Icing sama cowok ganteng maa..."_ Batin Yixing ikut euforia

Hidung dengan hidung sudah bertemu,

3cm

.

.

.

2cm

.

.

.

1cm

.

.

.

Sedikit lagi dan...

.

.

"permisi"

Kedua anak adam itu sama-sama berjingkat mundur dengan tampang horor.

"bisa di skip dulu civokannya? Aku lupa kalau headsetku juga ketinggalan di dalem."

pause...

"AAAARRGGHH...SERAH LU DEH MAU HEADSET LU, EMAK LU, OTAK LU KETINGGALAN JUGA GUE NGGAK PEDULI..." Junmyeon mulai frustasi dengan pergi begitu saja sambil mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Junmyeon mau kemana kamu?" tanya Yixing panik

"PULANG"

.

 _Krikk...kriikk_

Hening...

.

"nape sih?" –itu Sehun dengan tampang flatnya

"tauk" –itu Yixing dengan tampang polosnya

Yasudah lah ya ... ingetin Junmyeon buat ngempesin ban motor Sehun di parkiran nanti.

-SELESAI-

Sad ending nih, hahaha

Sehun ngeselin ya, tekling aja udeh :D

Oh ya, makasih banyak ya buat yang udah mau review dan mengapresiasi #jeilahsusahamatnulisnya' cerita saya sebelumnya yang emang sebagai oneshoot itu panjangnya naujubillah sampe betebaran typo :D , sekarang cooling down dulu sama oneshoot yang panjangnya lebih normal semoga nggak ada typo kali ini yee, hehe. Satu lagi, saya emang kayaknya udah kejebak bahasa prokem deh jadi EYD nya luntur, masih susah nemuin gaya bahasa yang pas dan enak dibaca. Jadi maap-maap ya buat reader yang belum nyaman baca ff saya, semoga bisa cepat diperbaiki.

Yang abis baca tapi nggak review semoga tersentuh hatinya dan mau review #eaak dan yang udah review semoga gak bosen-bosen yaa mampir kesini #muach , salam SuLay shipper


End file.
